Gensokyo Monogatari
by Sirup The Rising
Summary: During a terrible rainstorm, Mizuki wakes up in Gensokyo with no memories and is taken in by Reimu. Now his adventures in the land of Gensokyo begin and with the help of its people, Mizuki might find clues to his past.  OC-centered.
1. Illusionary Wonderland

_**A/N****:** Alright, thanks for deciding to read this little project of mine. So far, I haven't written all that much, but I do hope that you will enjoy it. I am not the most knowledgeable in the field of Touhou, so if anything about the characters seem off, feel free to criticize. I would like to improve~_

* * *

><p>For some time now, the weather had been awfully bad in Gensokyo. It had been pouring down without end for nearly two weeks. The Forest of Magic had almost turned into a swamp with all the additional water, which could no longer be absorbed into the ground. The Youkai Mountain had slowly started to erode due to all the water running down the mountainside. Even the Scarlet Devil Mansion was threatened by a flood approaching from the Misty Lake because of all of the extra rain water.<p>

It was at times like these that the Senzu Ferryman, Komochi Onozuka, truly appreciated her ability to manage the width of the river. The only thing bothering her at the moment was the constantly falling rain. Yes, even a shinigami could get wet. She let out a sigh.

"I wish I could've stayed at home."

Her boat moved closer towards the bank, the bank far off the edge of Higan, the Netherworld. She picked up her sickle as she closed in on the bridge on the riverbank. Just then, she noticed a figure lying just beside it.

Komochi quickly jumped off the boat as she reached the bridge and hurried to the strange character's side. As she sat beside the figure, she noticed that it was covered in mud from top to toe. That made her reluctant in touching it.

"Hey, are you all right?"

The figure did not appear to react to her call. It was completely out cold. She then decided to try to shake it. She grabbed the figure by what appeared to be its shoulders and turned it around.

"Can you even hear me?"

As the body was turned around, it became obvious that it was a boy, probably a _human_ boy. His hair was dark, but the color was difficult to determine from all the mud. He did not appear to be very old, probably in his late teens. In such a situation, Komochi knew that there would only be one thing to do.

When Komochi arrived at Hakurei Shrine with the mud-covered boy, the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, merely stared at her with a blank expression. Fortunately, she was not alone that day. Marisa Kirisame, the human witch from the Forest of Magic had been at the temple the same time and was enjoying afternoon tea with the maiden of the shrine. That was, until the shinigami interrupted them.

"You found him at the Sanzu River?"

The three girls managed to clean up the boy a bit before putting him down on a futon outside the entrance. From there, they could watch the boy while drinking tea. Reimu was still very curious about him.

"What is he?" Reimu asked curiously.

"A lost soul perhaps? Maybe he tried to swim across the river," the witch replied, sharing her thoughts on the subject. She lifted the cup and drank a bit of tea. Truth was, she was just as curious as her friend, but she was surely better at hiding it.

"Well, I tried to exorcise him, but I couldn't. So I'm guessing he's pretty much human," the ferryman shot in with her part of the story.

"A very dirty one. Eww."

Marisa shot a glance at the boy, who still seemed to be in a deep slumber. The girls continued to converse and they gradually lost their attention of the stranger lying on the futon.

A couple of hours passed and Komachi ended up leaving the shrine. Even so, Marisa decided to stay, as she was still very curious about the stranger.

"When do you suppose he'll wake up?"

"Don't know, don't care."

The two girls were once again sitting at the table, having a small conversation. Just then, the boy moved a bit, letting out a low moan. Then, his eyes slowly opened. Both of the girls instantly turned towards him.

"Look Marisa! He's waking up!"

"I can see that for myself, you know."

Surprisingly, the young boy did not seem to be bothered by the dried mud, still covering him. He just sat up on the wooden floor with a blank look in his eyes.

"Where…"

The witch and the shrine maiden glanced at him from their position of the table. Neither of them was able to mutter a word.

"Where…"

With a straight face, the boy turned towards the two girls. Without changing his expression he opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

That phrase caught both of them off guard. It was rather difficult to take the boy covered in mud seriously, but no one could have foreseen what he said.

"Eh?" Marisa exclaimed, feeling offended by the young boy's words. Reimu did not seem to notice any change. With a wide smile, she stood up and went over to the boy. She then stretched out her arm towards him.

"Reimu. Reimu Hakurei. I'm the priestess of this shrine."

"I see… Mizuki."

Before taking the shrine maiden's hand, he pointed at himself to let them know his own name.

"No last name? That's sort of unusual." The witch raised herself from the position at the table and went to her friend's side.

"The name's Marisa Kirisame. Nice to meet you."

The boy, Mizuki, nodded at her, still looking rather dumb-founded. Just then, Marisa had one of her brilliant ideas.

"Hey, if you could go get cleaned yourself up, and then we'll tell you everything you want to know, okay?"

The boy shrugged with a smiling grimace.

"Well, sounds like a plan. Better than being dirty, right?"

After getting himself cleaned and dressed in new clothes given to him by the shrine maiden, Mizuki joined her and the witch inside the shrine.

They both then explained the situation to him. That it had been raining for a while so that the rivers and lakes were about to flood and it might be the same case where he came from. Therefore, he had ended up in the river and drifted into their country, Gensokyo, a land where youkai, humans and even gods lived side by side in peace and harmony… or rather, almost, though they decided to leave out that bit.

After having it all explained to him, Mizuki seemed rather out of it. The girls were both getting worried.

"What is it? Are you homesick?" Reimu handed him a cup of tea which the gray-haired boy accepted. He simply shook his head.

"No, that's not it… I just don't remember anything other than my name," Mizuki mumbled quietly, looking down.

Marisa looked as if she nearly choked on the cookie she was eating.

"Nothing? Not even where you're from, your friends… even your family?"

Mizuki shook his head once again and looked down into his cup of tea, calming himself by inhaling the scent of it.

"Nope, nothing at all. Hell, I might as well be a "nobody" anyway."

The three of them sat in silence for a while, just staring down. That was, until the shrine maiden patted the boy roughly on the back.

"Don't worry about it, you can just stay here!"

Mizuki spilled his tea and jumped up as the hot substance went through his clothes and in direct contact with his pale skin. Only then did he react to the words of the shrine maiden.

"W-what do you mean "stay here"? "Here" as in "Gensokyo"?

"Well, I was more thinking "here" as in "Hakurei Shrine", but I suppose that is the same thing. So yeah!" Reimu grinned and nodded, as if to show that she found her own idea great.

Marisa sighed, but was unable to hide the little smile growing on her lips. She then spoke directly to him.

"I guess that means you'll be a fellow inhabitant of Gensokyo then."

"Which means we'll be friends. Right, Marisa?"

Reimu turned her head towards Marisa, who merely nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. He seems okay."

Mizuki could not help but to laugh at the two girls. Not that he thought they were funny, but because they were both such amazing people. Inviting a complete stranger inside and offering him to stay. To even call him their "friend" without knowing anything about it.

"Thanks you guys. Really."

The witch pouted at his words and put her hands on her hips.

"That would be "girls" not "guys". But you're welcome."

The three of them spent the rest of the day sitting there, talking and laughing as if they had known each other for ages. Just like friends were supposed to do. But in the midst of it all, one could not help but to wonder… what kind of fate would await the young boy in the illusionary wonderland of Gensokyo?


	2. Dolls and Demons

During the next three days, the rain began to cease. Gensokyo had nearly drowned in the waters from the heavy shower, but it was not something the inhabitants would be unable to get over rather quickly. They had been through worse.

At the Hakurei Shrine, they had begun to clean the entire place after the awful weather. The shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei was busy cleaning up her precious offering box while the new "monk", Mizuki, had been ordered to sweep the floor. Running up and down were tiring, so after having finished up most of the shrine's insides, he took a break, sitting down on the stairs outside, watching Reimu enjoying the sight of her newly polished box.

"Ah, I'm finally done!"

Wiping her face with her sleeve, Reimu approached the new inhabitant of the Shrine sitting outside. She sat down beside him with a loud sigh.

"What a wonderful day. The weather is starting to look really good. Even the sun has come out again,"she giggled in a sing-song voice. Mizuki shot her a nervous smile. The shrine maiden's mood seemed to be as changing as the weather. During the rainstorm she had been restlessly wandering around the shine, but with the good weather she was able to put all that energy to use.

"You know, I was thinking that I should go shopping today. I haven't been able to restock the food supply ever since the storm began."

Mizuki gave her a surprised look.

"There's a place to shop around here?" he asked, confused. So far he knew very little of Gensokyo other than a lot of different people were supposed to live there. Both Reimu and her friend, Marisa, the witch, were both humans, but they had told him about other beings living in the country, known as youkai.

"Yeah, there's a small human village not far from here. On clear days you can see it from the stairs at the entrance. The people there are really nice and, well, they _are _the main source of income for the temple."

The maiden laughed awkwardly and scratched her cheek. Mizuki was tempted to roll his eyes at her silliness, but he refrained from doing so. Then Reimu asked him a simple question.

"Want to come?"

Mizuki stared in dismay at the smiling shrine maiden. Was it really a good idea for him to leave the temple so soon? Then again, perhaps it would be good to take the opportunity to learn something about Gensokyo from some of its other inhabitants. And in the end, he agreed to join her.

The Human Village was indeed, as the name hinted, merely a village. The size was anything but impressive, but the variety of its populace was fascinating. Especially for someone like Mizuki who had never seen a youkai before.

While walking around the village, Reimu kept giving him advice on how to act when talking to a youkai.

"Be polita and everything will be fine. The youkai who come here are friendly enough. They enjoy the things that the village can give them. There's usually no trouble here."

She put a little extra pressure on the word "usually", since the chances of a violent youkai suddenly appearing were definitely a possibility. Fortunately Mizuki paid no attention to it. Instead he was busy taking in everything he saw. It was all so very fascinating and new to him. And after a while, Reimu decided to let him walk around on his own.

"I'll see you at the village square in two hours. I should be done shopping by then. See you around!"

Waving as she ran off, the shrine maiden disappeared down one of the streets, leaving Mizuki by himself. Not sure what he wanted to do, he simply went in the opposite direction, hoping to find something interesting there.

The village did not have any particularly exciting sights to see. There was a sake shop where youkai and humans were drinking together. There were shops selling various foods, clothing and other things which one could not live without. Mizuki even believed that he passed what seemed to be a school. Despite having spent quite some time just wandering around, he found himself getting bored. There was not much for him to do here.

Just then, he happened to pass a toy store where a young girl was standing outside. When passing her, Mizuki could not help but to turn and look her way. With her blonde hair and fair skin, he reminded him slightly of the dolls which could be seen through the windows. She even carried one around herself. Gathering up a bit of courage, he decided to approach her out of sheer curiosity,

"You... really seem to like dolls," he began, but stopped as soon as the girl turned her head towards him. Her face was stiff, making her doll-like appearance even more believable. She only nodded in response.

"So, umm... do you collect dolls or something?"

Another nod. Mizuki was starting to feel kind of awkward around the girl. She seemed kind of strange. And out of the blue, she suddenly spoke to him.

"Those clothes... you're from Hakurei Shrine. Marisa's friend."she said, keeping her eyes on the dolls and not at him even once. Mizuki blinked a couple of times, surprised that the girl knew about him. He recalled having met Marisa when he had first arrived. Was the girl an acquaintance of hers?

"Y-yeah. My name is Mizuki. It's nice to make your acquaintance, miss...?

"Alice Margatroid."

The girl turned away from the window, now facing Mizuki. They stood there in silence for a while before Alice spoke again.

"From the river overflowing from falling rain. River of rain. Amakawa. That should do."

With a still straight face, the girl turned on her heel and began to walk away from the dumbfounded Mizuki. Shaking his head a couple of times, he became able to call out to her.

"What does that mean?"

The girl's movement came to a halt. As she turned her head towards him, a small smile appeared on her before emotionless face.

"You had no last name before. Now you do."

With those words, the mysterious girl left in silence. Still, Mizuki found it comforting that the people of Gensokyo generally appeared to be quite nice to others, even strangers like him. Now deprived of anything else to do, he decided to make his way back to the village square and wait for Reimu. Who knew? Maybe something else was bound to happen?

"Run! Get out of here!"

As Mizuki came closer to the village square, a lot of people suddenly came running straight past him, fear written all over their faces. He stood there for a second, not understanding why they were running. That, however, quickly became apparent as the house to the left of him suddenly came crashing down.

Barely avoiding a falling piece of the roof and landing on his behind, Mizuki noticed a familiar figure in the dust.

"Reimu?" he called, resulting in the figure turning towards him with a confirming "uh-huh".

So just why had Reimu been on top... or inside that falling building? As he sat on the ground, his eyes wandered down the street from where people had come running. And now there was a frightening being approaching them: A seemingly drunk, horned demon with long brown hair, who did not look very pleased.

"Reimu... where's the sake? Give me my sake!"

The demon was clearly talking to Reimu, who responded by throwing a bunch of paper seals at her. They were easily knocked out of the way. That did not help and instead the demon stomped the ground, resulting in what felt like a genuine earthquake.

Mizuki was sat there, frozen in awe over the immense strength of the female demon. Never in his life had he experienced such a creature before. Or rather, the life he could remember that was. He was then snapped out of his thoughts by Reimu, who handed him a large and heavy bottle.

"Here. Hold on to this for a second. Move over there"

Reimu pointed at a large pile of rubble where a house had been standing earlier. Nodding, Mizuki begun to drag the container towards the location which he had been directed to. Meanwhile, he wondered how the small shrine maiden had been able to hold on to such a heavy item when he was not even able to lift it off the ground.

As he was slowly reaching his destination, the demon girl suddenly turned towards him instead. She was looking awfully bitter.

"Give me my sake back... now!"

Without warning she charged towards Mizuki. A terrible realization came to mind: For some reason Reimu had given him the demon's sake bottle... and she wanted it back. As the demon approached him, he braced himself for impact with her insane strength.

"Eat this, drunkard!"

With one eye open, he saw a barrage of paper seals come flying at the demon from the left and she was knocked right into the house on the other side, causing it to fall on top of her.

Mizuki stared in disbelief as Reimu walked over to him and took the bottle away. What he had just seen was almost too insane to believe.

"Thanks for the help," the shrine maiden grinned as she lifted the heavy sake bottle up and went to the house that had just fallen. "Hey Suika! I'm going to put this thing down right here, but stop thrashing around the village, got it?"

Incredibly enough, a response came from the ruins.

"Yeah... I get it. Can I just have my sake now?" the demon girl asked weakly from withing.

Sighing, Reimu turned around and went straight past the building. Mizuki found it a good time to ask her a couple of questions.

"Uhm... what was all that about?"

The shrine maiden tilted her head as if she did not understand his question. Instead she extended her hand towards him and helped him up. She then brushed off her clothes, which had become dirty with all the dust.

"Aww, now I have to wash it again. Oh, and that was just Suika. She just tends to get drunk and smash things up. It'll be alright though. I happens all the time," she giggled and waved her hand at the massive destruction their fight had caused.

As they walked Mizuki followed Reimu out of the village, listening to her constant complaints over not gaining any profit for the offering box, he thought to himself: Gensokyo was truly a strange and foreign place if it was normal for a village like that to be wrecked.


End file.
